


Sky Full of Stars

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble I wrote set at the end of the smuggler prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Full of Stars

Finally, they had the ship back. Well Torchy still wasn’t back but that could wait, losing a ship was worse than losing a gun. (Even if he did miss Torchy quite a bit.) 

After the captain had gotten ‘settled into’ the new ship Corso watched as she threw her jacket over the back of the captain’s chair, sat down and turned the chair around so the heels of her boots were just skimming the edge of the console, like she had done in the cantina. 

She seemed happier, much happier now. Slightly less tense too. He noticed she was smiling, not one of those ‘little smiles’ a genuine happy smile. It was nice to see. 

“After that rat’s been poking around I might need to get her deep cleaned,” He heard her say, he wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. But from the way she tapped the console it was very obvious that the captain was very attached to her ship.  
“Now, let’s see,” She dug around for some secret compartment in her chair before she pulled out a flask of something, “Wow, I’m surprised he didn’t find this,” She turned the flask over in her hand, “This is some of the good stuff, I mean the real good stuff,”  
She opened the flask and took a mouthful of whatever was in there.  
“What?”  
She put the cap back on the bottle and put it back into the compartment on the chair.  
“Sit down, you’re making the place look untidy,” She gestured to one of the seats, “Co-pilot,”  
“Really?”  
“Who else would I be talking to, farmboy,” Another smile.  
He took a seat,  
“I don’t know about you Riggs, but I’m pretty tired of this planet, there’s a whole sky full of stars out there and I intend to see a few,”


End file.
